New Journeys
by PKMN Nerd Alley Kat
Summary: A new adventure with new characters. Begins in the Johto region. Summary sucks.
1. It Starts! water

Kamon dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. Today was the day he would get his first pokémon, but he was getting up way to early. He wasn't due at Lyra's Lab until noon, but he was getting up at six in the morning! There were six hours inbetween that! However, Kamon's mother wanted him to get an early start.

"The early Pidgey catches the Wurmple," Kamon remembered his mother saying the night before.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed himself quickly. It was going to be another windy day in New Bark Town, but since he lived there his entire life he was used to it. His light blue swim trunks were to bright for his eyes to look at this morning so instead he threw on his Navy blue and green ones. He contemplated whether he should put pants on over them, but decided against it in the end and just threw on a dark blue t-shirt.

Kamon slowly walked down the stairs. Even after the shower he wasn't fully awake and if he wasn't careful he might...THUD! Kamon fell down half the staircase. He rubbed his butt as he stood up. "What a way to wake up," he mumbled to himself.

He made himself a quick breakfast and ate it as fast as he could. Kamon realized that he might be able to see some different water type pokémon in the pond if he went at an earlier time than usual. He dashed out the door after writing a note to his mom telling her where he would be if she needed him.

As if she needed a note for that. Kamon was always around water. He wasn't that hard to find. He would either be at the pond or the samll body of water that connected the Johto region to Kanto.

Kamon tossed his shirt onto the ground and he kicked off his shoes. He jumped into the pond, not caring how cold the water felt on his skin. He pulled goggles out of his pocket and put them on. He looked through the plastic to see some Marill teaching some Azurill how to swim. The little blue balls at the end of their tails were bobbing on the surface creating miniature waves.

Kamon smiled and decided to join the fun. An Azurill began kicking it's feet hard and it started to move in a circle. Kamon chuckled so he surfaced for more air and noticed an Azumarill walking toward the pond.

"Azumarill," she called sweetly.

The Marill popped their heads out of the pond and began to pull the Azurll back to shore. The Azurill that was going in a circle before was still kicking and gave two Marill a hard time bringing him back to the edge of the pond. Kamon waved goodbye to the pokémon and they waved back. The Azurill waved their tails since they didn't have any hands or arms.

Something scaly brushed Kamon's foot and he hoped to god that it wasn't a Gyarados. Although Gyarados was his favorite pokémon and seeing one in real life would be amazing, having one eat him would not be cool. He turned around quickly and saw a bunch of orange in the water. He sighed. "Only Magikarp. I survived another day," he added jokingly.

He dove down and grabbed the fin of a Magikarp. They didn't seem to mind when he did that, in fact, most Magikarp actually seemed happy to interract with him. Maybe it was because they didn't interact with people very often. Putting that thought aside, Kamon looked around to see what other pokémon were around.

Some Poliwag were using thier tail in an effort to move faster. A few Goldeen swam around the large group of Magikarp he was currently hiding in. He even caught a glimpse of a Staryu spin by. They were really rare in this pond, but somehow they found their way there.

Kamon continued his adventure in the pond until after the sun hit the middle of the sky. ...Middle of the sky...Noon... Kamon jumped out of the water and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Crap," he shouted as he booked it toward Proffesor Lyra's lab.

Lyra had taken over Elm's lab when he retired. She had done a fabulous job of taking care of it and even added on to make even more room for her research. Her long time friend Koury worked as her assistant. Kamon knew them well. Since he lived in a small town he practically knew everyone.

Kamon burst through the doors and walked up to Lyra. "I'm here," he said breathlessly.

Lyra took in Kamon's appearence and a small smile found it's way onto her face. Until a minute ago, she was angry about him being late, but for him to rush in like that... "And you're dripping all over my floor," she said with a chuckle.

Kamon looked down at the puddle he was still making and smiled awkwardly. "I was swimming in the pond with the pokémon and lost track of time. I'm sorry for being late." He clapped his palms together like he was praying for her forgiveness.

"I can see that," Lyra said with a smirk. She pulled on Kamon's goggles, which were still on his face, and let go. It made a small sound as the plastic met flesh. Kemon let out a small noise as well and Lyra smiled. "Now you are forgiven."

"That was mean Lyra," Kamon complained.

"So is being late Mr. Tantei." Kamon pouted. She called him Mr. and his last name followed. "I don't even know if I have a Totodile since you're so late," Lyra lied.

"WHAT," Kamon shouted. His eyes were wide with worry and Lyra saw tears were beginning to form.

Lyra was taken aback. She had forgotten how sensitive Kamon was. "I...I was kidding. I still have one. I saved him just for you Kamon."

Kamon smiled and his eyes returned to their proper size. "Don't scare me like that Lyra."

_I really shouldn't_, Lyra thought. "Come to the back of the lab and we'll get you set up with your pokémon. Oh! And I have your trainer card ready as well."

"Sweet! How's it look?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She pointed to a table with two pokéballs on it. A blue trainer card sat in front of one of them. He picked up the card and looked at it. It was a dark blue with some kind of ocean design on part of it. It had Totodile on it, his region, his full name, and a place for badges. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Kamon said.

"That pokéball right there has your Totodile in it too. Are you going to give it a nickname?"

"Yup. I stayed up all night thinking of the perfect name for him. I'm going to call him Jet. I choose you!" A red light shined from the pokéball and a Totodile appeared in front of Kamon. "Hi Jet, I'm Kamon, your trainer."

"Totodile," Jet shouted in joy as he jumped into Kamon's arms.

"Wow, you two are close already. Imagine that. A fish boy getting along with a water pokémon," Lyra teased.

"Not a fish boy," Kamon pouted.

"Totodile," Jet said and he copied Kamon.

"Could you get any cuter," Lyra asked sarcastically. She grabbed a red device from the table behind her and handed it Kamon. "Here you go. You're very own Pokédex. Enjoy!"

Kamon took the Pokédex and put it in the same pocket as his trainer card.

"Go talk with Koury on your way out. He has some items to help you get started."

"Really? That's kind of you. I'll go talk to him now." Kamon looked at the table and noticed only one pokéball left. "Who's that for?"

Lyra picked up a clip board. "That is for a girl named...Allison Katherine Goldman. It's a Cyndaquil."

"What happened to Chikorita?"

"I don't know," Lyra said with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning I found her pokéball empty and she was nowhere to be found. I get the feeling she'll be back here eventually though. She's really rash, remember."

Kamon remembered when he bumped into Chikorita at the pond one morning. It was just looking around. She was so small back then too. He brought it back to Lyra's lab and found out it was actually going to be someone's starter pokémon. "She didn't go down without a fight either," Kamon thought outloud as he remembered putting on all the band-aids afterward.

"You looked like a Meowth's scratching post," Lyra laughed.

"I thought Cikorita was supposed to use tackle, not scratch."

"It is," Lyra said matter-of-factly. "Chikorita is just a little...different from other pokémon."

Kamon sighed. "Yeah, a little. I sure hope she is alright."

"You still have my number in you Pokégear?"

"Yup," Kamon answered with a nod.

"Good. Let me know how Totodile is doing, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Kamon turned around and began to look for Koury. As soon as he found Koury and got the items, he would be able to begin his adventure!


	2. It Starts! fire

Alley thanked the Fearow and its trainer before they flew off. On the way to New Bark Town, she had promised to visit them next time she was in Kanto. At the age of eleven she was finally going to get her very first pokémon.

Alley took a moment to look around New Bark. It was a small town and she got the feeling that everyone knew everyone and she stuck out like a sore thumb. That, and she should have brought a coat. It was freezing! It also didn't help that it was almost nightfall. There was a strong wind blowing and all she had on was a spegetti strap tank top. At least her pants kept her legs warm.

She ran as fast as she could into what she knew to be Professor Lyra's Lab. Lyra had taken over Elm's lab when he retired. She had done a fabulous job of taking care of it and even added on to make even more room for her research. Alley stared in awe at the strange equipment wondering what each blinking light meant and what each button did.

"Hello there," Lyra said from behind Alley, causeing her to jump a little in surprise.

"Uh, hi. My name is Alley. I'm here to get my first pokémon."

"Alley," she repeated slowly as she thought for a moment. "Oh! You're Allison Goldman, right?"

"Yeah, but Alley is much shorter. Some people even call me Alley Kat," she added casually.

"Alley Kat it is then," Lyra said with a smile. "Come with me and we'll get you all set and ready to go." Lyra began to walk toward the back of the lab.

"Okay," Alley said before following the Professor.

As they walked further into the lab, she took notice of the many bookshelves stuffed with books. Some were jammed in so tight it looked like they wouldn't be able to get pulled out if they were needed later. She looked straight ahead and noticed a table with a single pokéball on it and her heart began to beat quickly.

"Sadly, I only have one left. I hope that's okay with you," Lyra said appologetically.

"Y-yeah," Alley said as she tried to hide the worry in her face. What if it wasn't a Cyndaquil, was the only thing running through her head.

"Go ahead and take it," Lyra egged her on.

Alley nodded and picked up the pokéball with a shaky hand. She closed her eyes and gulped before saying, "I choose you!"

A red light shot out of the pokéball and a small pokémon appeared on the ground. It was quiet and didn't say anything. Alley still had her eyes closed and she became a little worried. She felt her ankles get hotter and hotter. Finally, her ankles got too hot and she took a step back. She opened her eyes to see a Cyndaquil taking a step backwards before letting the flames on it's back heat up her ankles once again.

Alley sighed in relief and smiled...until she remembered the Cyndaquil was trying to burn her ankles off. "Hey! Knock it off," she told him sternly.

The Cyndaquil took a step away and looked up at her without opening it's eyes. "Qui?"

Lyra giggled. "I think he likes you."

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't burn me to death," Alley said sarcastically.

"You should give him a nickname. I'm sure he'll be very happy."

"Alright." Alley took a moment to think. "How 'bout I call you Kaito?"

"Qui," it screeched as it jumped in the air happily.

"You sure say 'Qui' a lot."

The Cyndaquil stomped around energetically and looked back up at her. "Qui qui qui!"

Alley smiled and said, "One day I will be able to understand that, but I have no clue what that means right now."

Lyra giggled at Alley and Kaito's antics. "I should warn you that he is a bit of a prankster."

A small smirk appeared on Cyndaquil's face and Alley didn't miss it. "He seems proud of that fact."

"I'd also like to give you a pokédex. It should help you on your journey." She pulled a small red device out of her pocket and handed it to Alley along with a small piece of paper. "That paper has my number in it. Put it in your pokégear when you get a chance please. I'll call you if I have any important information and don't you be afraid to call and tell me how Cyndaquil-"

"Qui qui," Kaito chirped as the flames on its back grew a little larger.

Lyra looked at Cyndaquil. "I'm sorry. Kaito. Don't be afraid to tell me how Kaito is doing."

"I'll be sure to check in every once and a while," Alley assured her.

Lyra smiled. "Oh," she said suddenly. "I almost forgot to tell you. Talk to my assisstant before you leave. He has some items for you to help you start your journey."

"I'll talk to him."

"If you don't see anybody, just call 'Koury!' as loud as you can. He'll come running."

"I got it," Alley said as she turned to leave. Kaito followed right behind her.

As she walked she looked at the books again wondering how they even squeezed them in so tight. Did they use some sort of tool or maybe they had a Machop Karate Chop the books into place. An image of the latter popped into her head and she couldn't help letting out a soft giggle.

A man in a white lab coat walked by just before Alley reached the door and she paused. "Excuse me," she said as she turned on her heel, making Kaito bump into her.

The man stopped and looked at her. "Yes? What is it?"

"Professor Lyra said that I needed to talk to her assistant about items."

"Ah yes," the lab tech said. He walked over to a desk and openned a drawer. He pulled out a few items before closing it again. "5 pokéballs and 2 potions to help you start with your journey."

"Thank you." Alley said as she placed the items in her bag.

"Oh, yes. Here," the assistant said as he handed her a card. "This is your trainer card. Be sure to update it every so often, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Alley took the card and looked at it. It was red with some sort of fire-like decoration and had her picture and Kaito's on it already. It also had her name and region. "What are the small boxes on the bottom for?"

"When you get badges you can display them on there."

"Cool. That will actually be really useful." She put the card in her pocket for safe keeping.

"It's getting late so you need to find a place to stay. You should be able to make it to Cherrygrove City before the sun sets. There is a nice old man living there. He'll show you around the town a little, give you a map card and allow you to stay the night. You don't want to be travelling in the dark now, do you?"

"Nope," Alley said quickly. The truth is, she wanted a Spinarak and you can only catch them at night. "I'll go there right now." She turned to Cyndaquil. "C'mon Kaito. We have a long journey ahead of us and we haven't even taken our first step."

"Qui," Kaito cheered happily.


	3. It Starts! grass

*Note: "Normal Talking" _Thinking_ "**Pok****é****mon Talking**" _**Pok**__**é**__**mon Thinking**_

* * *

**~One Night Ago~**

Professor Lyra set three pokéballs on a table. In front of one she placed a blue trainer card. She sighed as she looked at the pokéball on the far left. Once again, Chikorita put up a fight when she was supposed to go into her pokéball. "If you keep acting like that you won't be chosen by anyone, Chikorita," Lyra said sadly. She shook her head and left after turning the lights off.

Chikorita's pokéball shook once. Then a second time before it began rolling off the table. It landed face down and opened up. Chikorita shook it's head and peered into the darkness. "**Looks like I have perfect timeing**," Chikorita said as a sly smile made it's way onto her face. "**Now, no one will be around to stop my escape.**"

Chikorita scuttled behind bookshelves and tables for no apparent reason. However, she thought that if Lyra or one of the workers happened to walk in before she could get out she could just hide until they were gone and continue with her escape. She safely made it to the door, but now she had a problem. How was she going to get the door open?

Chikorita growled as she glared at the door. She turned away and looked around for something to climb on. Immediately to her left was a desk that had a wheelie chair. "**Perfect!**" Chikorita trotted over to the chair and nudged it toward the door. _**You'd think a pokémon research lab would have better security**_, Chikorita thought.

The chair was in place facing sideways so the Chikorita could easily open the door and jump out in one fluid motion. She hopped up and pushed on the door. It barely moved. "**This looks like a job for, Tackle!**" Chikorita braced herself and used tackle on the door. It burst open and she toppled down the stairs.

It took a moment for Chikorita to gain her bearings back, but once she did, she was off and running. She left town the only way she possibly could, heading towards Cherrygrove. On the way Chikorita saw Hoothoot in the trees and Spinaraks hanging in the middle of fields as if they were floating in mid air.

Chikorita knew better than to walk towards a floating one. They were usually sitting on some sort of sticky net thing and those were so disgusting. A few Ratata scurried under a tree seeking shelter for the night. Chikorita smiled. She wasn't a weak Ratata after all. She was a great and powerful Chikorita! She wasn't afraid of anything.

A Spinarak dropped down in front of her, scaring her with the face on it's back. "**OhMyGod**," Chikorita screamed as she instictively used Tackle. The Spiniarak rolled back a few feet and scurried up a tree. **Bugs are so creepy and disgusting**, Chikorita thought.

Cherrygrove wasn't much farther ahead so she decided to take a break. She walked into a bush and decided this would be a good place to sleep. She would be able to walk into Cherrygrove the next morning well rested and ready for anything that was thrown at her.

Elle Fog stood in a clearing, glaring at Erika, her grandmother. "I can so be a good trainer!" She tried to cross her arms, but couldn't do it well with the kimono she was wearing.

Erika sighed and shook her head. "You are not responsible enough to be a trainer. You belong in a mental institution," she added quietly.

"I heard that," Elle shouted as she pointed at the old lady. "And I resemble that remark!"

"Which is my point," Erika said with a raised voice. She took a deep breath to calm down. "If you can catch a grass pokémon on your own then I will let you become a trainer."

"Fine." Elle looked around for something she could use as a weapon and saw a large leaf. "I'll just grab a stick and use that big leaf as a disguise and sneak up on a pokémon to catch it," she told her self outloud.

Elle stomped over to the bush the leaf was sitting on and pulled lightly. When it didn't come loose she pulled harder. A Chikorita popped out with the leaf which made Elle pause for a moment.

"Chika," the Chikorita growled out angrily. _**I am **__**not**__** pleased**_.

Elle glared at the pokémon. "Give me your leaf, I need it to catch a grass type pokémon," Elle said as she shook the Chikorita back and forth.

Erika put her face in the palm of her hand.

"Why are you face palming old bag?"

"I'm not an old bag," Erika muttered. "Elle," she said sweetly. "That is a grass pokémon called Chikorita."

"Oh," Elle said as she stopped shaking Chikorita. She let go of Chikorita's leaf and it fell to the ground.

"Chikorita, Chika, Chiko," the pokémon screeched.

Elle glowered down at the bratty leaf thing. "Shut up! You're so annoying. See granny? This is why I don't like grass pokémon."

"Too bad," Erika said. "It's yours now and you are stuck with it."

"Wha? But I didn't even catch it with a pokéball?"

Erika pointed at the Chikorita. "But it is clearly plotting it's revenge on you."

The Chikorita in question looked like it was drawing up some kind of plan in the dirt. It looked like Elle was caught in a web and a Spinarak was about to eat her. Chikorita then made a noise that resembled laughter and Elle smiled.

"We might just get along better than I thought." She bent down with an evil smirk and whispered. "You know, this plan would be better if used on someone else," Elle said as she and the pokémon turned to looked at Erika.

"Well," Erika coughed. "You can take care of yourself now that you have your own pokémon so I'll just be going." With that said Erika was gone in an instant.

Elle didn't even get a chance to hurl a pinecone or rock at her. "That old witch..." She looked down at Chikorita. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Chika," Chikorita chirped.


End file.
